roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Shuichi Hibiki
Shuichi Hibki, coming from a clan well renowned for their mastery of the Sound Release, is the clan heir of one of the most noble clans of Otagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sound, and is quite an influential figure in the Shinobi Council of the village in general. A powerful young man driven by the desire to achieve even more power and completely awe the world with the master of his unique kekkei genkai to the point that he has even recreated it from a basic elemental affinity, Shuichi is a force to be reckoned with. Personality Background Powers and Abilities Chakra Prowess At first glance, Shuichi Hibiki's chakra reserves, while relatively high, does not necessarily compare to much of the stronger shinobi in the Shinobi World who possess chakra reserves rivaling, equaling or even surpassing that of Tailed Beasts, his chakra seemingly being incomparable to such incredibly powerful beings. However, Shuichi's chakra prowess is specifically not unremarkable. Shuichi possess an incredibly advanced level of chakra control bordering on impossiblity, demonstarting such incredible control over his own chakra that he can modify his techniques long after he has sent them out or started them, as well as produce incredibly minute and complicated effects utilizing his chakra, project chakra from any tenketsu on his body almost as if a Hyuga, as well as capable of even seeming to activate and manipulate his chakra psychically, utilizing his chakra in such a way that appears as if he simply never needed handseals to begin with. Shuichi himself attributes this unfathomable level of chakra control to the fact that he believes chakra itself is a sound, the resulting waveform of a constructive interference beetween the waveforms of physical and spiritual energies, a sound that, like all other sounds, he has had an affinity for manipulating from the very day that he was born. Shuichi's realization of chakra in this manner has vastly enhanced the amplitude of his waveform, granting him incredibly potent reserves of chakra that can cause burns and auditory disorientation to those in contact with his chakra for extended periods of time. As a result, Shuichi's chakra reserves, when combined with his incredible chakra control, are so incredibly efficient for almost anything he wishes to achieve that they seem nearly limitless in raw scope, allowing him to spam massive techniuqe after massive technique almost endlessly, and has even shown time after tiime to be manipulate the very wavelengths of his chakra to generate different forms of chakra, producing the form of chakra most commonly referred to as Dark Chakra. '''When considering the fact that Shuichi's chakra was already this incredibly powerful, the additional potential for the usage of Dark Chakra has only served to massively augment the sheer power behind his techniques and the immense ease he can utilize techniques with, a mild flare of chakra completely overwhelming sensors, and merely observing his chakra completely baffling sensors as to how such a comparably low amount of chakra can possibly bring out this much power. Dark Chakra, being naturally incredibly powerful, has Shuichi's effective chakra reserves seem practically infinite in battle, as well as allows him to utilize vast amounts of power even when greatly supressing himself. On the other hand, while one may assume that simply disrupting his chakra flow will completely negate the effects of his Dark Chakra, Shuichi's chakra control is such that he can continue to manifest and alter the effects of the chakra that has already assimilated into his being and increase it's relative amplitude, allowing him to, for example, keep his body in peak perfection, the Dark Chakra no longer flowing per say to begin with, but being constantly applied to itself in a type of self-propagating waveform, something that should be noted by all members of the Byakugan to go up against him, as though his chakra circulatory system may have stopped, it seems he may be able to go on endlessly. Shuichi's ability to generate Dark Chakra also means that he is capable of increasing the amount of chakra produced by his body at any given moment to far beyond that of any regular shinobi, as Dark Chakra's production rate is directly proportional to both regular chakra production rate and negative emotions. In fact, negative emotions is yet another thing to talk about, as Shuichi has come up with a manner to conceal the negative emotions laced in his chakra by making slight alterations to the spiritual wavelengths, inherently causing interferences in several aspects with his physical wavelength to allow him to produce Dark Chakra and have it seem virtually indistinguishable from regular chakra, a feat that has currently intimidated every opponent Shuichi has ever met. The severe backlash usually associated with Dark Chakra simply does not affect Shuichi, as since his body can simply In addition, Shuichi's ability to treat chakra as just another waveform has proven useful should his access to his own chakra be completely cut off, siphoning natural energy from the atmosphere and environment around it and applying a destructive interference on it using his original two wavelengths, spiritual, and physical energies, until all that remains is what is a little bit of both: Yin Chakra, and Yang Chakra. Shuichi can even Due to natural energy's properties of being, well, natural, this process allows Shuichi to convert natural energy into personal chakra should he need to, which is then balanced out by the fact that absolutely any excess chakra made by him is immediately repoured into nature as natural energy. What comes from nature will inevitably return to nature, and Shuichi's raw chakra potency is known to have the natural energy in such an environment quite rich in power after leaving. Unlike most shinobi, who's "Chakra Prowess" is naught more than just expansive reserves, Shuichi shows true talent in the managing and manipulation of the power known as chakra. By resonating his chakra at it's base frequency while somewhat enhancing the chakra's potency, Shuichi is even known for inducing the properties of counter propogative waves to slowly assimilate non-elemental chakra into a standing wave, or chakra dormant within his own body, another method of chakra absoprtion he refers to as the Wave Stabillization Technique. Alternatively, he can reverse which wave gets the chakra to transfer it, and can actively transfer even raw natural energy to petrify unsuspecting foes. Physical Prowess As a man with what is perhaps the greatest level of chakra control known to currently exist in the Shinobi World, Shuichi's incredible physical prowess is enormous, as even prior to his attaining of the use of chakra Shuichi demonstrated a nearly unparalleled usage of his natural physique so incredibly insane that it serves to reason why Shuichi is considered so incredibly powerful by the modern world. Shuichi, having a natural physical strength known to have naturally rended entire bolders and seemingly split the sky, as well as enable him to move over incredible distances in very short periods of time, as well as apparently capable of taking enormous levels of physical punishment repeatedly without budging, having grown up in an abusive household from both sides with jonin parents both taijutsu specialists along with their possession of the kekkei genkai Sound Release. Shuichi 's abilities with his body enable him to simply annhilate his foes incredibly easily. When combined with the power and skill he has with the utilization of chakra, Shuichi's application of Dark Chakra has managed to permanently change his body and completely augment his physical attributes from now on, greatly augmenting his physical attrbutes and keeps him down and youthful. In addition, Shuichi is also capable of utilizing the Body Revival Technique, and when utilized in tandem with Dark Chakra, which takes advantage of the muscles' ability to continuously grow stronger after healing from damage, grants him an enormous regenerative capability, something that augments his endurance so much that he can survive normally fatal damage and heal from it almost instantaneously, or even pretend to be completely dead on a level that could fool even Tsunade, the world's greatest medic-nin. With both powers augmenting him, Shuichi is granted a superhuman body that is drastically more powerful than what was detailed before, making him truly superhuman even in terms of shinobi, and has made him permanently in his physical prime. As he has such vast regenerative capabilities, techniques such as the Eight Gates are of absolutely no difficulty to him and even freely access his chakra without any buildup, at all. In addition, Shuichi's reflexes are even said to be faster than complete masters of the FTG, such as Minato Namikaze and Tobirama Senju, seemingly reacting to teleportation esque abilities. However, when combined with his natural chakra attributes, Shuichi is capable of harnessing the power of his chakra control to utilize a vast number of chakra augmentation techniques, producing such incredible strength levels that he can send powerful shockwaves through an entire forest, and obliterate entire buildings with a single strike, in fact, his physical strength becomes so vast that it can seemingly lift an entire town off of the ground, a strength known to be gone unmatched throughout the Shinobi World. And when combined with any other physical augmentation technique, even more so when it is the Eight Gates being referred to, let's just say his physical power is unholy, and is even given the title of the '''Strongest Fist. '''Shuichi's physical power is so intense that usually he must restrain himself in combat lest he destroy the environment passively. Senjutsu To Shuichi, the art of senjutsu is nothing more but synchronizing one's wave frequency with that of the internal frequency of nature while simulatneously inducing the properties of wave attraction, effectively draining nature into your wave rather than your wave into nature, perfectly harmonizing the crests and throughs of natural energy with those of one's chakra. To him, of course, it's simple, and is the manner in which people attain Sage Mode without an affiliation to any of the legendary locations in which one learns Senjutsu. Combining this frequency with his being to awaken senjutsu enables him to greatly amplify all of his physical capabilties and senses/perception, as well as make all of his techniques far more powerful, even down to his Body Revival Technique and ability to harness Dark Chakra.and even manipulate natural energy in the world around him. Harnessing the natural waveform of natural energy, Shuichi is capable of extending the range of his attacks at will, and can even sense chakra and attacks without even perceiving them with his senses. On the other hand, Shuichi is capable of letting himself be sucked in by natural energy while retaining it's indivduality, Shuichi gains the ability to access a similar state to Sage Transformation, as Shuichi is now capable of manipulating the natural energy that now makes him, him, while the technique is activated, giving him a similar physical boost, but allowing him an insane ability to shapeshift like the possessor of a Curse Mark or a member of Jugo's clan., from generating '''wings, to manipulating the size of his appendages, or even generate claws. Ninjutsu Wave Mastery Sound Mastery As the God of Sound itself, Shuichi Hibiki's natural control over the element is utterly awe-inspiring and forms the basis for all the incredible feats he can pull off in every field available to him, and is perhaps the single greatest master of Sound Release in the Shinobi World still alive today. Shuichi is known for completely intimidating entire armies by threatening to move his lips, and his chakra naturally vibrates at such a level that it is hard to distinguish between when his chakra is nature transformed or not, and with things like handseals always having been unnecessary for him, Shuichi can initiate any Sound related technique with nothing but a thought, completely negating even the semi-active concentration usually needed even for someone who is a master of the Body Revival Technique. With such mastery, Shuichi is seemingly capable of initiating techniques instatnelously as well as simultaneously utilizng a large multitude of them, and is even capable of mastering and utilizing each individual aspect of sound as a waveform, an ability only seen again in the power of one Kei Yotsuki. The reason for this, is that Shuichi no longer just uses sound in the traditional sense, but on thehe fundamental, phononic, level. Shuichi Hibiki, by applying chakra, can manipulate every single one of the properties of sound and waves, from his amplitude, wavelength, frequency, period and even the speed of the propogated waves to generate any form of ability that he could actually manage. Sound Release: Sonic Stimulation: An incredibly powerful ability almost similar to the Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Shuichi is capable of utilizing sound waves to vibrate and stimulate his physical attributes to the point that he can move his muscles no matter how injued he may be and stimulate blood vessels to the point blood is pumped through his body without a heart beat, something that takes his seemingly immortal body to even higher heights. Shuichi is even actually capable of activating cells immediately with raw sound within his body, increasing the speed of cellular functions, optimizing his body to even higher heights, and when considering the fact that due to the Body Revival Technique he can divide his cells indefinitely without side-effects, allows him to do much more. Shuichi's speed and strength becomes greatly augmented and even his healing capabilities too, and in addition, Shuichi is capable of enhancing the size of his body and limbs, as well as vibrate his cells so incredibly quicly that it produces an unheard of amount of heat from his body, capable of incinerating those who come close to him, even having his body divide and create skin cells so quickly that everytime his skin is burned, he regrows his skin since he can practically heal indefinitely. *'Ultrasound' *'Infrasound' Airwaves Brainwaves